6 AM
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: Hold on until May because our time together is up.


He was still here.

Cigarette unlit and clothes scattered on the floor.

What happened to the rules, she thought grimly.

She didn't bother waking him. The boy could sleep through an earthquake.

He always broke the rules.

She learned to stop caring.

...00:59:46...

The clock seemed frozen on that specific time. The numbers flashed angrily. Beckoning her to get up and do something with her life. What good comes from laying in bed all day?

Rest.

She'll need it. Sleep is a luxury she rarely indulges in.

The game changed without acknowledging her. It keeps her on her toes. Mostly just to spite her.

She knew him. He doesn't play fair. Where is the fun in that? Life can get dull.

Life was dull, but whatever ounce of excitement you get, hold onto it. It could be a long road.

Pick up a habit or two, then find religion and see how long it lasts then. At least life would be full of ups, provided one can afford the high.

Sakura wasn't an addict, but Sasuke was a living drug she couldn't get enough of.

She could see the cocky smirk on the bastard's face even though it was dark.

She glared at him. Fucking bastard.

...00:57:13...

She jumped when his arm wrapped around her. He loved tormenting the girl. It wasn't as if she could stop him.

The fact that she tries, makes it so much more interesting.

Whatever game they were playing was never really in her favor from the start. One defeat turned to a perpetuating cycle of confusion and wanting more. It was solely on her part, because he had that affect on women.

Men too, but that's a completely different story.

Drink a bit too much and see if gender matters.

Shit will happen.

...00:55:35...

He leaned against the counter, cigarette in mouth.

The Uchiha really knew how to drag things out to the point where situations became unbearable. "When are you leaving?"

He smirks. "When I feel like it." It was his domain now.

She sighs. It was too early for this.

...00:53:59...

"I was thinking-"

She snorts. "For once in your shitty life? I'm so proud of you."

Sometimes its better to take the high road. He already won the war, no need to waste time in fighting the small battles. He smirks in triumph.

She's pissed at his response. He's far too much of a smug bastard. She storms away.

He revels in success.

Mornings are the best time of day.

...00:51:22...

The sun just barely began to rise. The small flame did nothing to illuminate the darkness.

"Why are you here?!"

He shrugs carelessly. "Just 'cause."

It's just another thing he's willing to do just to piss her off. He truly is a sadistic fucker. She vaguely remembers receiving a warning from someone about him.

Sasuke is just a person, not much of one, but a person nonetheless. How bad could he be, she initially thought.

"Be a good sport and make me breakfast will ya?" He supersedes the level of arrogance a person is allowed to have on top of caring little for those around him. People are objects to him. Life is a game in his eyes.

He should be locked up in an asylum.

Cue debate on the line of sanity.

...00:49:56...

"I'm gonna marry him." The pinkette stated.

The dark eyes didn't show any emotion. He continued smoking as if nothing was said.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah." He just didn't care.

"I mean it."

He laughs. "Bullshit."

Her face twists in anger. "Keep denying it. That's fine, but you'll regret everything soon."

Scoffing, he put out the smoking stub.

Did she forget who he was?

He never took anything seriously and didn't give two fucks about rules. He could see through people like glass and toys with everyone that crosses his way. Like some ceremony is gonna keep him from playing the best game he's encountered yet.

If anything, it only adds to the thrill.

She'll love to hear that.

...00:48:10...

Sakura stared out her window. A few birds fly by; three to be exact. One was staggered behind the others.

Sasuke crept up behind her, embracing her frayed nerves. He kissed her temple, not to soothe her but to cause more internal turmoil.

"Sometimes...I really hate you."

"Of course you do." That's the way he likes it. Relationships are pointless. Love is too much. When one gets caught up it never ends well. He merely wanted to mess with her, not cause a mental breakdown.

But how much is too much?

Sasuke had no concept of limits.

...00:46:37...

The warmth of the cascading water put her at ease. It didn't surprise her when a pair of foreign hands grabbed her hips.

She couldn't escape him for a moment. At this point, she didn't want to. His company was welcomed.

Before she could speak, his lips captured hers. Words were meaningless. Time consuming and trivial. That's what they were.

He hated words. It wasn't just because he was an Uchiha. Talk tends to ruin moments. Everything should be conveyed through actions, it shows one's true colors.

Plus, he already knew what she was going to say. Being whatever label you want to stick on their relationship for a while has given him ample time to size up the girl.

Sasuke is too unpredictable to be read. And she didn't get any advantages from knowing him. Then she realized that they had no label.

Not lovers.

Not friends.

Not even casual enough to be fuck buddies.

It didn't matter. Words are words.

The sex was great either way.

...00:30:34...

"Its in six weeks."

He gave her a plain look, one that dismissed what she said. "Hn." Just as before, he called her bluff.

She sat down next to him. "Everything's paid for, the venue's booked, the invitations are sent...there's no backing out now."

He picked up the subtle cue. "Did I tell you I'm leaving town in a few days?"

She tried not to let the pain show. The slight tremble of her hands said it all though.

At that moment, she lost all hope in humanity.

...00:28:29...

He is good at this.

Dropping world shattering news with a straight face. It made things seep in much faster. Raw emotion is what drives him.

What did it matter to her anyway? She was getting married.

A long life of no sex and repressed feelings was all she can look forward to.

She took the left turn only to spite him. Which is fine because he won't have to live with it.

Now he gets a front row seat to watch her fall apart.

Pacing around her room only helped her realize how much she screwed up. Her life was closing in on her. One mistake led to another and Sasuke...

...well Sasuke is in a league of his own.

...00:27:15...

"Why?"

His finger runs around the rim of the glass. "You're getting married, what do you care?" His tone was flat like Sakura's chest freshman year, yet the amusement was not completely void. No matter the outcome, he was going to enjoy this.

"It could have been you." The only ace in her hand.

"I don't like it that much." Commitment means game over, he didn't want it to end.

A part of her was flattered; he never gave this much attention to anyone else in his life.

...00:25:04...

As he sat sipping orange juice like it was wine, something snapped.

It might have Sakura's sanity. She let Sasuke get inside her mind and mess everything up. The more she tried to undo the damage, the more connected she felt to the boy. He did a damn good job of leaving his mark.

Or it could just as well been a branch outside. It was windy and apartment is shadowed by trees.

But no. As much as it shocks her and in some ways hurts to say, because really this relationship was just a lengthy one night stand.

It was her heart.

...00:24:30...

The girl was usually cheerful and talkative. No matter what, she always had something to say.

Now it was dead quiet.

The gravity of the situation hit Sakura like a bus. How can one find joy at a moment like this?

Simply, if you're a morally deviant sociopath.

But that's just how Sasuke rolls.

...00:22:36...

"Hey Sakura, babe how's it going?" Her fiance, some pretentious prick her dad introduced her to several years ago, called to check on her. Everyone in her family thought they were a good match, in contrast to a certain raven.

She didn't like him. She still doesn't like him. Had her father not threaten to not pay her college tuition, she wouldn't have accepted the proposal. It was him or settle for nothing her family figured.

"It's fine." She replied curtly.

One of the few in miracles in her life was that he lived several hours away from her. "I tried calling you last night but you never picked up. What happened?"

His answer was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and signature smirk equipped.

The smallest of smiles appear on her lips. He took that as an invitation. Sasuke began planting small kisses up and down her neck, ignoring the other male on the phone.

Kou...Kuro...Kyou... -whatever his name is- isn't even close to being the same league as him. No one can compete with Sasuke. Except his older brother, but the guy was practically a god in his own right.

"Sakura?"

She draws a quivery breath, completely enveloped in the affection she was receiving. Sasuke's either really bold or just plain stupid, she'll never fully know.

Sasuke took the phone and laid it down beside them. He didn't bother ending the call. Some strategic touches with his tongue elicit rather loud moans.

He knows how to put on a good show.

...00:07:23...

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

Walking away is impossible. She's in too deep, and would give anything for Sasuke to feel the same way.

Maybe there are classes on how to be an uncaring asshole.

Lesson one: Never sweat the small stuff, which by definition means everything. Going with the flow is the best way to have a life without complications.

...00:05:09...

The sun has partially risen. A single ray of light peaked through the darkness of her bedroom.

She sighs.

Sooner or later she'll have to say it.

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Pride weighs less than affection. Yet its still enough to sink a body.

Go figure.

...00:03:28...

Time was on neither of their sides. It's the only thing Sasuke can't transfix. He deemed it time for him to leave.

She blocked the door, leveling an intense gaze at him. He saw the tears threatening to be shed and the way her body trembled.

Desperation never looked so good.

"I gotta leave at some point."

She shakes her head. "Not now."

He kisses her, despite everything he told himself. It was a subconscious whim he succumbed to.

When the first tear fell, everything changed, though he schooled himself to look as indifferent as possible.

She wasn't supposed to cry yet. He's still here. Breaking and changing all the rules as time passed.

He held her, while berating himself. Now he can't walk away without feeling some sort of baggage.

This is why she was his favorite toy.

...00:02:34...

"You won." Her voice broke.

His rests his forehead on her's. He knew he did. That was supposed to happen. But the victory felt smaller than what it should be. He was short changed. He hasn't met someone so captivating in a while. Conquering her was supposed to feel like taking over the world. Strong minds in this lifetime are few and far in between.

Time was ticking down, if anything was to be said it should be the truth.

"I'm gonna miss you. I-"

He put a finger to her lips. Those words were **never** to be spoken. It was the only rule Sasuke followed.

She pushes his hand aside. For once, she wasn't going to let him have his way.

Until she saw the conflicting emotions flicker across his face. It would be too much for him if she continued. Everyone has boundaries and the three word sentence was his.

"Will I see you again?"

When he opens his eyes, his neutral countenance returned. He shrugs. "I dunno."

The clock struck 7 and with that the hour of reckoning was over.


End file.
